


Что-то между...

by Amorph



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Equilibrium - Freeform, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorph/pseuds/Amorph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Артур - клерик Тетраграмматона, Имс - эмоциональный преступник.<br/>Ретеллинг фильма Эквилибриум.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что-то между...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something In Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/224834) by [fourfreedoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourfreedoms/pseuds/fourfreedoms). 



Артур пропустил свою дозу во вторник. В этом не было ничего примечательного, так случалось и раньше. Непредвиденные обстоятельства и все такое. Ампулы теряются, разбиваются, а порой в запале перестрелки некогда достать медицинский пистолет и сделать инъекцию. Примечателен был тот факт, что Артур ничего не сделал. Обдумывая свой поступок спустя время, он не мог даже сказать, что именно им руководило. Возможно, Артур мог бы успеть принять препарат до того, как стали проявляться побочные эффекты. Но сейчас это уже не имело значения.  
Во время их встречи с Имсом, Артур был без Прозиума уже четыре часа. Этого оказалось вполне достаточно. Заламывая Имсу руки за спину, когда тот попытался напасть на отряд полиции, Артур почувствовал это. Злость. Негодование. Почему эмоциональные преступники просто не могут подчиняться общим правилам? Имс не видел причины для того, чтобы рука Артура сильнее сжалась вокруг его запястья. Вероятно, клерик тетраграмматона оказался еще более безжалостен, чем говорили о нем слухи.   
Артура потрясли свои новые эмоции, но и тогда он бездействовал.  
А когда Имс вырвался от полицейских, надевающих на него наручники, схватил лом, которым те только что пробивали стену его квартиры, и попытался обрушить его на голову одного из клериков, Артур не дал Фишеру застрелить его.  
– Это лишняя потеря, – невозмутимо произнес Артур. Одну руку он спрятал за спиной, а другой крепко держал за локоть напарника, чей пистолет был теперь нацелен в потолок. – Наверняка у него есть сообщники.  
Фишер непонимающе моргнул, взмахнув ресницами. Секундное колебание, и он разжал пальцы, держащие рукоятку табельного оружия.  
– Как скажешь… – протянул он.  
Это было началом конца. Артур шел по площади Либрии, где на гигантских экранах транслировалось лицо Отца, и звучали привычные политические речи, когда раздался сигнал. Все люди на площади синхронно достали свои пистолеты для инъекций и приняли дозу. Артур же лишь сделал вид, что принял. Впервые он по-настоящему почувствовал укол иглы.   
Он понял, что полный переход произошел, когда полиция обнаружила гнездо Сопротивления и комнату, заваленную эмоциональным содержимым (Артур не знал иного названия этих вещей). Может быть, подошло бы слово «хлам», но Артур никогда не понимал его смысла в идиоматическим контексте. Артур нечаянно задел локтем то, что, кажется, было проигрывателем, пока изучал стеклянный шар, наполненный блестками и водой. Очевидно – подобием снега. Шар был пошлым и безвкусным, и Артур не мог понять, откуда ему это известно. Тем не менее, игрушка ему сразу не понравилась; и что в них находили эмоциональные преступники? Все это время, пока он рассматривал вещи, в комнате играла пластинка.   
Артур повернулся к маленькой машинке, откуда слышался хрипловатый голос, поющий:  
«Это похоже на свободу, но кажется смертью. Наверное, это что-то между…»[1]  
Да, именно так Артур думал о чувствах, ощущениях. Он снял пластинку с проигрывателя и взглянул на название альбома:  
«The Future».  
Словно это какое-то послание, знак.   
Ему потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы вернуть самообладание. Даже тогда он мог бы отступить, вернуть все обратно, достать из кармана ампулу и сделать инъекцию. Будь у Артура хоть немного чувства самосохранения, он так бы и сделал. Но вместо этого он спас молодое животное, по-местному называемое щенком (по крайней мере, так было написано в книге в архиве). А позже он поцеловал Имса, склонившись через стол в комнате допросов, когда тот пытался заколоть его в глаз карандашом.   
Артур, с его планами, объяснениями, не верящий в случай, не понимал происхождение своих чувств. Он изучал контур тела Имса, его мягкие губы, сильные руки, а тот перечислял: «Влечение, возбуждение, желание», перемежая слова с вдохами.  
После того, как Артур содрогнулся в оргазме, все еще чувствуя сладкую слабость в коленях, он спросил Имса:  
– Почему?  
Они лежали на холодном полу, черная униформа Артура, символ его звания, в беспорядке и комом – рядом. Он только порадовался, что всем плевать на показания Имса, плевать на каждое запрещенное слово, вздох и поцелуй, пойманный в камеры наблюдения. Они хотели казнить Имса. От него не осталось никакой пользы. Держать его в живых слишком иррационально, это бы только нарушало закон.   
Имс без лишних сомнений заговорил, вертя в руках ручку. Когда его взяли, в кармане обнаружился кусочек красного пластика – покерная фишка, пояснил архивариус. Артур предположил, что ручка сейчас заменяет фишку.  
– Раньше люди принимали наркотики. То есть, для развлечения.  
Артур это знал, он принимал участие в уничтожении подпольных лабораторий. Но он не стал прерывать Имса.  
– Понимаешь, то, что мы создаем здесь, – Имс постучал себя пальцем по лбу; ручка выпала из рук и покатилась по полу. – Лучше любого наркотика.  
Артур не удержался и рассмеялся. Он и раньше смеялся, например, над игрой слов или остроумными замечаниями старших по рангу, когда смех был подходящей реакцией. Но это был первый случай, когда улыбка рвалась с губ, и это невозможно было контролировать.  
– Я знаю, Имс, – произнес он, очерчивая пальцами его татуировки, до этого всегда скрытые тюремной формой. Как у него хватило смелости набить их? Артур знал ответ: Имсу не полагался напарник, который мог бы их увидеть, а находиться голым было незаконно, разрешалось показывать лишь то количество кожи, которое предусматривали правила. Никто и не подозревал, что кожа Имса исписана эмоциональным контентом.   
– Я хотел сказать, почему я?  
На лице Имса появилось удивленное выражение, будто он не ожидал этого вопроса, ответ на который казался Артуру слишком очевидным: Имс пытался его убить, а Артур «отомстил» сексуальными домогательствами. Это должно было разозлить Имса еще сильнее.  
Не получив ответа, Артур поднялся с пола и надел свою форму, пригладил растрепавшиеся, покрытые гелем волосы. Имс посмотрел на него снизу вверх, когда Артур уже надевал кожаные перчатки.  
– Что-то в тебе есть, любимый.  
Артур резко дернул головой.   
– Ты меня не любишь.  
Имс оперся о стол и тоже поднялся на ноги.  
– Нет, просто это… такое выражение.  
– Понимаю, – но Артур не понимал. Он вышел, как ни в чем не бывало, хотя его бедра все еще были покрыты красными отметинами пальцев Имса, на чьей тюремной рубашке красовались подсыхающие пятна. Все равно охранники, пришедшие проводить его из комнаты, не поняли бы, что это.  
Вернувшись домой, Артур обнаружил квартиру в полном беспорядке, устроенном щенком. На мгновение он даже подумал, не назвать ли животное Имсом. Но кличка была просто ужасной. Вместо этого он назвал его Такома, в честь песни с пластинки «The Future», найденной в комнате, набитой контрабандой. Кличка звучала хорошо… красиво , если Артур понял слово правильно. Он решил, что такому имени щенок обрадуется больше, чем «Леонарду», например. Но обладали ли животные чувствами, мнением? Никто не говорил Артуру, так ли это.  
Зачем вообще выдумывать имена? У Артура есть имя, которое ему якобы дали родители. Разве имена по своей сути не наполнены эмоциональным смыслом? Когда кто-то предпочитает один набор звуков другому? Артур мысленно рассудил, что Либрия была создана не для того, чтобы уничтожить эмоции, а для того, чтобы избавиться от последствий, которые они влекут. Нужно верить в это, а иначе невозможно оправдать поступки, что он совершил. Это не рационально. Артур не знал ответов, да и не откуда их было знать.   
Во время последней операции отряда зачистки Артуру почти удалось спасти группу сопротивленцев, но в последний момент из-за угла появился Фишер. Лидер и его люди, очевидно, в приступе безумства сдались, чтобы спасти жизнь Артуру. Тот не понимал, зачем, ведь он убил сотни, тысячи их собратьев.  
Равно как он не понимал Кобба, местного лидера Сопротивления. Тот доверился Артуру, когда он разыскал их штаб и поклялся в верности.  
– Все дело в относительности, – объяснил Кобб. – Твои знания, доступ, который тебе открыт, твои возможности… Ты гораздо ценнее, чем несколько сопротивленцев. И они это знали.  
Артур не ожидал от него хладнокровной логики.  
– Чувства – это роскошь, – повторил Кобб, – и наша слабость перед точным расчетом клериков.   
Это, пожалуй, Артур мог понять. Но он знал кое-что, чего не знали остальные, не бывавшие по ту сторону. Эмоции делали Сопротивление непредсказуемым, Тетраграмматон мог только гадать, так и продолжая сидеть в своих оцепенелых бетонных тюрьмах.  
Ариадна, близкая помощница Кобба, проводила Артура к выходу.  
– Знаешь, до того как присоединиться к Сопротивлению, Кобб был женат на вице-канцлере, – та имела в виду Мол, главу Тетраграмматона.  
Артур повернулся и взглянул в ее лицо. Он все еще с трудом различал интонации, которыми владели эти темпераментные, энергичные люди. Злость, счастье и страх разгадать было легко, здесь же было что-то более тонкое.  
– Ты можешь в это поверить? – добавила девушка, наталкивая Артура на правильную реакцию.  
– Да, – ответил он, – могу.  
Люди забывают, что Артур верил в то, что делал. Все вокруг вели себя так, словно перестать принимать Прозиум было легко, как щелкнуть выключателем. Но Артур все еще понимал цель существования Тетраграмматона. Такие понятия, как насилие, воровство и дискриминация исчезли, благодаря ему. Артур рассудил, что ради этого можно было лишиться выбора, жизни, культуры. Цена была высока, это правда. Об этом Артуру напоминали коридоры, по которым он бежал, намереваясь спасти Имса от сожжения.  
Артуру вверили миссию убить Отца. Но как оказалось, его не существовало. Только Мол. Она научила Артура всему, и она сказала, что все было лишь планом по внедрению в ряды Сопротивления. Наблюдая за тем, как движутся ее губы, Артур испытал новое чувство – отчаяние.  
Но вот ведь дело, его тренировали слишком хорошо. Артур убил ее, прервал трансляцию Отца, и теперь, когда он уже не был бесчувственным роботом, он почувствовал сожаление. Кобб все еще любил Мол, он хранил в своем кармане красную ленту, так похожую на ленту в ее волосах. Интересно, Мол испытывала ответные чувства к Коббу? Судя по всему, и он, и она, больше любили свои идеалы, чем друг друга. Склонившись над Мол, Артур прикрыл ее веки.  
Он не стал задерживаться, Имс был приговорен к переработке. Переработка, казнь – всего лишь семантика, так сказал Имс, прежде чем попытался выколоть ему глаз. Имса поместили в камеру сгорания, а струсившие охранники сбежали, оставив его одного. Артур едва успел. Когда он выволок Имса из камеры, у того подпалило ресницы, тюремная форма подплавилась и почернела по краям. Имс посмотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего.  
– Артур, что?.. – задохнулся он, прижимаясь к его мундиру, оставляя на белом габардине пятна сажи. Артур на мгновение пожалел, что не оставил ни единого пятнышка крови на костюме, а теперь вот Имс испачкал его грудь отпечатками ладоней. Но это были его ладони, Имса, доказательство, что он хочет касаться Артура, хочет быть рядом, даже если не любит.  
– Ты не должен был меня спасать, – сказал Имс.  
Артур снова вспомнил ту песню, «Это похоже на свободу, но кажется смертью. Наверное, это что-то между…». Он не мог не спасти Имса. Но объяснить, почему, он был еще не готов. Не хватило бы слов. Артур только ответил:  
– Но ведь спас.  
  
[1] Песня Leonard Cohen - Closing time


End file.
